


I Hate Him

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [32]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Kneeling, M/M, Mind Games, Ramsay is his own warning, Stockholm Syndrome, Training, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy





	1. Chapter 1

Theon hated Ramsay Bolton. It wasn't just shame or rage, this was molten lava. The hate kept him alive, it gave him hope.  It gave him courage to spit or grin or bite, in spite of having so little teeth. These thoughts were the only thing he had left. He was weakened, it was getting too much, too hard to fight. On a cross, he could not shield himself or fight back. He could only grin, spit or bite. In truth, after a dislocated jaw, teeth dug out with a knife, then more flaying, Theon gave in. He started listening to what Ramsay seemed to be teaching him. At first Theon did not understand. He thought being called Reek was just another humiliation. That he would eventually die on this cross. Every time Ramsay would ask what his name was, Theon thought, I hate you.

To his surprise, Ramsay's Boys came in and pulled him off the contraption. Theon was weak to move and so relieved to be off the cross. He let them drag him out of the cell as he cried and mumbled his thanks. A much smaller cell with clean straw on the floor, a bucket and three torches. Theon truly burst into loud tears now and shamefully he stammered how grateful he was. Skinner and Damon gave him a look of amused disgust and slammed the cell door. Theon heard the lock slam into the bolt. He did not care, he was thrilled that a torch had been lit for him. His body was shaking and he still was having pins and needles. There was no way he was walking around like this. The spasms started and Theon screamed as his body tried to adjust. While the screams rebounded off the walls, Theon thought, I hate him. I hate him.

Rats try to sneak in and bite him when he sleeps. Still, not that many come in such a well lit cell. Theon has become very good at kicking or stomping rats half asleep. Every day he has been getting fresh water in a bowl. Food as well. Stew, porridge, hunks of meat with bowls of bread. Three times a day Theon has water and fresh meals. Nobody visits except to bring or take away the bucket or his meals. They do not ever speak to him.  That is fine with Theon. No visitors means no more pain. If the rats aren't taking chunks out of him, the straw causes him a bloody rash all over his body. The fleas have come from the rats and all night he scratches deep lines into himself. Perfectly manicured nails have become long, grayish claws that doesn't dare to swipe at anyone. Still, there was no cross here, no whips or knives. No games that end in pain. Theon scratched too deep again and swore. Then he started to sob and laugh. "Please! Please, mercy! Master! Master, please!" Theon hated that title as much as he hated the man it belonged .

Theon had no real idea of time in here. He has not seen anything but dark and thick stone walls when there are torches. It could have been days or weeks that Theon was in that cell. When the door suddenly opened and Ramsay stepped inside, Theon slid backwards on his ass until he hit the corner wall. There he froze like a prey that notices the predator about to pounce. Ramsay looked angry as he slowly walked towards his pet, staring at him with those terrible eyes. "This is where you have been hiding? I have searched everywhere for you, wasting valuable time. You don't seem to care about wasting my time though." Ramsay saw the empty bowls and his eyes now looked triumphant.


	2. Chapter 2

"I...the Boys, they told me. Took me here." Theon's voice was rusty from lack of use. Ramsay crouched over the rapidly shrinking man. His nose nearly touched Theon's ear as he whispered, "Did they use my name? Did those Boys tell you that your Master, Ramsay Bolton said you could leave that cross?" Panicking, Theon tried to remember but the details were hazy now. In this cell everything in your mind is replayed but it is all out of order, then there are visions. "I can't remember, Master." Theon finally mutters, trying not to cry over the pain that is going to happen. It was a trick all along and he fell for it.

"Do you think anyone but me would be giving you a command? If the command does not come from my lips, you make sure it is not a trick. You must always ask, Did my Master, Lord Ramsay Bolton order this? If they shift their eyes, crinkle their face or if they act flushed, it is a trick. You will not leave the cross unless I let you. Do you understand that?" Theon let out a sob and nodded. "I am so sorry. I am, please. Forgive me Master." I hate you. I hate you so much. I want to smite you from the earth and piss on the spot you die in everyday. Not the cross again, please, I'll do anything. That pain of being stretched, helpless in every way, frozen. Trying to not shift your feet on those blocks is terrifying. NO, please, don't! He pulled but it was useless, he wept on the cross.

Oh, sweet fucking mercy at last! Ramsay allows him down and allows his pet to lay on the ground for a few hours. Just enough time that when his muscles and joints are finally not agonizing anymore, it is time to go back up. Theon has found himself doing some shameful things in order to keep himself on the floor. He only crawls because Ramsay's steel toe boots can hurt so badly. Fucking Reek, go away, would you? Why not let me have my mind in peace. I let you have all the Ramsay time, let me have this one thing. Why don't you leave, Theon? What fucking use are you anyway? It is always you that gets flayed, always. Master only hurts to teach and you cannot stand that. You don't believe that and that means you cannot stay here! You are more pain, more hurting others, is that all you ever do? No, look at everything you have done, was this the punishment? If so I will bear it, as I bear the pain my Master is forced to give me. You can't handle it, not strong enough for once. This is it, there won't be anything else. There is no leaving, you know that, or you would never have created me. Please stop, just stop. Ramsay told him that he will be allowed to stay in a different place at night. With a charming smile, Ramsay told Reek that he will have to start being useful.

The new cell had rotting rushes in it and no torches at all. Ramsay shoved him inside and said, "No barking." Reek whimpered and Theon traced etchings on the stones, trying to decipher them with his fingers. The rats came out so fast it made him scream. There was a panic at first before Theon was able to begin killing every rat he could touch. It did end at some point, Theon was shaking and hurt from so many bites. Leaning against the stone wall as if it could protect him. A very restless sleep pretended to happen but he jumped at every sound. The next time the door opened, Reek was on his knees, head very low. acting as humble as he can be. "Oh very nice, clever little Reek has learned to show his Master proper respect. You may always use that greeting for your Master." Ramsay grabbed his jaw tight and stared into the terrified man's eyes."You will never dare protest anything I wish of you.  Would you?" Reek whispered, "No Master." The part that hurt is he meant it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Theon's arms were pulled tight behind him. His wrists were cuffed together against his back. This left his bare chest, filthy and heaving, exposed to anything. Ramsay allowed him to wear the breeches but nothing else. Yanking him to his feet, Ramsay picked up some rope and tied it around his pet's throat. "There, we shall get you a real collar and leash. If you can learn to please me and show me what a very good pet you are, you can live in the kennels." Reek tried to squash down any hope before it built too much. Master makes little teasing offers all the time, sometimes they are just jokes. Tricks, Theon thought darkly, not teasing offers, games designed to hurt.

Holding the rope, Ramsay left the cell with his pet trying to hobble after him. Theon lost toes, the never treated injuries of broken bones and smashed feet. It made him slow and clumsy now and the freezing stones were slippery. Reek fell and Ramsay simply dragged him along till Theon found his feet. Ramsay walked him to the main hall and to the higher tables. Ramsay sat in a large comfortable chair then ordered Theon to kneel. Awkwardly, he managed to kneel and put his head down. Through his snarled hair he could see others. Servants and some rough looking men. All of them stared at him in disgust, a few in pity. The few folks at the higher tables grimaced and held their noses. None of the Lord or Ladies would dare say a word to Ramsay. They will wait, gossip about it until Roose returns. Then they will kill themselves to get in line to tattle on him. At that point the story will include black masses and Ramsay drinking the blood of an owl, or some nonsense.

As the food was served, Ramsay looked down quickly at his pet. The man was so thin and his skin was covered in blood, cuts, whip scars, so many flayed spots and one nipple gone. Half his teeth were gone,so his face has a sunken look to it. Ramsay loved it and wanted more, so much more. He loved seeing those huge eyes filled with fear and pain. The stammering voice that trembles and is afraid to talk. The man is too scared and confused to even think for himself anymore. Reek does not move except to shiver, he keeps his face hidden and barely breathes. The stones must be hurting those bony knees, Ramsay mused. Yet he doesn't beg me for mercy, no because he has felt so much worse. Why would a stone crushing his knees be any worse than a flaying knife, a brand or a whip? Ramsay tried to hide his erection under his crumpled cloth napkin. Ramsay took a small boiled and buttered potato and dropped it on the floor in front of Reek. Who stared down, sniffing deeply and drooling. It has been quite awhile since he has eaten.

Ramsay sat back in his chair to see what his pet would do. Reek whined and then those large eyes slowly climbed to his own. "Master? May...may..I...if it pleases you..." With a chuckle of indulgence to a favored pet Ramsay tousled Reek's hair. He ignored how badly the man flinched away, whining. He will get to that soon enough. "Very good asking first. That is a good rule and I am glad you didn't break it. No, you may not eat anything you see without my permission." So Reek stared at the potato, smelling how good it would be and silently cried.  Ramsay ate his food which tasted better now somehow and every few minutes he would choose another piece of food. Half an apple, a few chunks over overcooked carrots. Small bits of gristle with some meat left on it. Four more small potatoes. Almost enough food for a growing child. Reek was being so good for him and Ramsay was feeling generous. So he began to throw the rest of the food on the floor in front of the drooling, crying pet.

When the very last person finished eating, Ramsay finally stopped talking to his friends. Looking down at the kneeling man, Ramsay said, "Good boy, Reek. You have done well. You may now eat your food. Go on." Reek peeked up at his Master's face to see if it was a game or a lie. Seeing nothing brewing, Reek went to eat the food. He inched himself down towards the pile of rejected food, still waiting for a painful punchline to a hidden joke. Nothing and so he leaned down and used his mouth to pick up the food and eat it. It was the best thing he has ever eaten in his life. The potatoes were magical on his tongue, carrots were very soft too and it didn't hurt his teeth. The meat he sucked on till it became bland and soft. Then he swallowed it whole, to get the food inside of him. "Are you done? Good. Crawl to me, Reek, I have some water for you." Reek walked on his knees to Ramsay's side. "I am so grateful, Master. So grateful, thank you." Theon and Reek babbled in complete agreement of Ramsay for once. That meager meal filled his shrunken stomach just enough for true relief. Tears fell as Reek kissed his Master's boots, of his own will.

Ramsay felt a burst of pride and lust at the sight of it. Crooning as if talking to a small, stupid animal, Ramsay had Reek tilt his head back. Then Ramsay carefully poured a bit of water into that dry mouth. He let Reek have the full goblet's worth of water. Ramsay ran his fingers into the tangles of Reek's hair then pulled hard. "I want a proper thank you for being so kind to you." "Thank you Master. I am very grateful." Reek whimpered honestly. With a tiny smirk, Ramsay guided Reek's head to his inner thigh. "Do not move." Trying not to make any noise or movement, Reek's head rested on the larger thigh. His eyes looked right at the large bulge in Ramsay's pants. He began to pant in terror and whimpered a bit. Theon was thinking he could lunge up and bite hard, rip the fucking thing right off. At least that way if they catch and torture him he will have that lovely image in his head. I hate him. I won't touch that and he won't touch me with it. Fuck him and fuck this whole thing. Why won't he just kill me? I won't do it, Ramsay, forget it.   

The other folks began to clear out but Ramsay did not move except to push his chair back a little. When only the servants were left, did Ramsay pay attention to his pet again. Reek's back was on fire, his knees were blinding pain. His neck was cramped from the odd position, so it was actually with relief and not fear that he felt lifted up. Reek was set down on his Master's lap and now fear became larger than his pains. He could easily feel his Master's hard erection under his backside. Squirming, trying to get away, this was too much for Theon and Ramsay flashed his flaying blade in Reek's face. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hush, Reek. Stop squirming and behave. You have been doing so well tonight, you don't want me to flay you, do you? I know that those knees hurt you, rest easy on my soft lap. You are mine and I want to play with what is mine."  Ramsay's voice was teasing, amused, but the edge of violence stained every word. Theon forced himself into stillness and whimpered. He could flay our chest or face, screamed Reek in mindless terror. The blade was all Reek watched as Theon endured Ramsay's other hand. When that hand ripped his breeches open to expose that ruin, Theon wailed softly. "I know...it is still tender there isn't it? And you are right, it is disgusting and horrific. Shamefully so. Lucky for you, I enjoy disgusting and horrific things." 

Ramsay's thumb traced the thick scars almost lovingly and his pet sobbed in torment. "Please, Master." The plea was a bare whisper but Ramsay heard it. "Is this too much for you, Reek? Can you not bear the feeling of your loving Master touching you? Would you rather my cruelty than my kindness? We can try that way first then, if you'd rather." His very tone was so soft and considerate that it was going to be bad. Reek tried to correct it, to fix it and fast. "Master, please forgive me! I..I want to obey you, I want kindness! Let me try again!" It was too late and Ramsay threw Reek to the ground. His jaw struck the stones painfully and he was choking on his own blood then. Rough hands came and threw Reek into his dirty cell then slammed darkness upon him. He sobbed as the rats came, sniffing at the blood from his mouth.

The guard came at some point to untie his wrists and give him three sips of water. This happened two more times before Reek saw his Master again. When Ramsay entered the cell, Reek crawled forward so eagerly, so desperate to appease. "You shall accompany me to dinner tonight, Reek." Ramsay's voice was cold and his face was set in hard features. Reek tried to kiss his Master's shoes and Ramsay called out to his men to bind his pet's wrists behind his back again. Theon gave no trouble at all, standing and walking right behind Ramsay the whole way. He was starving, so badly he had eaten one of the rats. Even if he has to endure that cell again, it would be worth it to eat first. Reek was terrified and just wanted to obey, to not have Ramsay have that dangerous look on his face. He knelt down next to his Master's chair like the last time.

Ramsay's boot slammed into Reek's back and he fell forward with a grunt. Grabbing a fistful of hair, Ramsay yanked his pet painfully to lay in front of his boots. Under the table, on his knees, head on the floor. With sharp heels digging deep, Ramsay ate while resting on his new footstool. After he ate his fill and pushed his chair back to chat with his friends, he took his feet off Reek. Then he started to give small sharp random kicks instead. I hate him, I hate him so much, with every piece of me, I hate him. Theon tried to curl against the blows and they became much harder. As soon as Reek moved back where Ramsay had put him originally, it lessened a bit. When Ramsay was done talking, he made a gesture. Rough hands took Reek and put him back in his cell, untied, hungry. Reek cried himself to sleep until the rats came to bite. Theon ate two of them. I hate him, hate, hate hate, fucking hate him!

It was four dinners of pain and so many dark hours with the rats. He has eaten two more unable to help himself. On the fifth night, all Ramsay had to do was merely twitch and Reek flinched, whimpering. This time when Ramsay pulled his chair back, he did not start to kick. "Now, are you ready to sit on my lap and be a good boy, Reek?" Theon knew that all of Ramsay's friends were still there. He did not try and stop Reek from sobbing and willingly climbing into his Master's lap. He stayed silent and grimly hated in hiding from all the eyes, from Ramsay. This time when the scars were exposed and touched, Reek merely panted, trying to hold back panic. "Such a tame little bitch you are becoming." Taunted Ramsay but all his pet did was nod meekly and try to remain still. When Ramsay stood him up, allowing the remaining Boys and servants to see him fully, Reek whimpered. He stayed still and listened to the sounds of Ramsay pulling out his cock.

A hand in his hair put Reek back down to his knees and Ramsay's cock was in his face. "Since I am such a very kind Master, I shall allow you to earn some supper. I have much better food here, tastier than rat, I assure you. Open that pretty mouth of yours, Reek." Theon screamed inside, I HATE HIM I HATE HIM! Reek opened his mouth and nodded when his Master warned, "Not a single tooth, Reek. I will take every one of them out." The hot flesh was almost unbearable, but Reek took it. Drool pooled in his mouth and cascaded down his chin. Theon fought hard not to gag or yank away. Ramsay took hold of both sides of Reek's head and pushed down his throat, moaning. "Good boy. Use your mouth like one of the those pretty whores you would fuck." I hate him, I will castrate him, FUCK HIM BLOODY WITH A KNIFE TILL HE DIES! Reek sucked, then choked as Ramsay came. Some went down and some leaked out of his mouth. Ramsay pulled out and growled, "Don't you dare try to clean yourself off. Everyone needs to know you are my little pet." Reek cried and huddled low at Ramsay's feet. I hate him. When the cold food was tossed to the floor in front of him and Ramsay gave permission, Theon lunged for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Reek has been behaving for his Master. He was always crawling, kneeling, sucking, even eating out of Ramsay's very hand. Theon seethed and hated, dreaming of revenge upon Ramsay. The pet has done so well that Ramsay was allowing him new tasks that bring him out of the cell more. It has been very hard to learn, if he made mistakes, Master was unmerciful in his discipline. Three more toes gone and Reek can shave his Master to perfection. Another finger and Reek might tremble but he will never drop a pitcher of wine again. This past week has been the best so far. He has managed to do well enough that he still has the rest of his pieces. A whipping and some painful kicks were all he has earned. Proving that Ramsay is kind, he only has to hurt Reek when he makes him. Theon disagrees with this, but Reek doesn't care much for his opinion. It seems that any time Theon comes forward or Reek takes his advice, they are hurt.  

That might change now as Ramsay opens the cell door. Reek instantly crawls forward to grovel and kiss Ramsay's boots. He peeks up and sees that his Master is in full hunting gear. With a large toothed grin and a manic look his Master says cheerfully, "Today is a wonderful day for you, Reek! You have been learning so well, that I have decided you can join me on a hunt! It is generous of me, isn't it, Reek?" Humbly, the pet agreed and thanked him. Theon and Reek panicked deep inside. He can barely walk to serve now. How was he supposed to run along side Ramsay or the dogs? He could never keep up. Another fucking game, another trick for us to lose, wailed Theon and Reek had to agree. Yet there was no choice and Reek meekly followed his Master until they reached outdoors. Two things happened at once. The light assaulted Reek's eyes, knocking him into the wall, where his hands flew to hide his face. The second was his nose smelt winter, it smelt fresh air and it was ambrosia, it was unspeakable in it's wonder.

Ramsay chuckled and waited idly till his creature could stand and stagger forth. Reek was nearly in tears by the time he followed his Master over to the dogs and a large grumpy man. "This is Ben, the kennel master. Perhaps if you do well on this hunt, you can move into the kennels with my other pets. That would be much nicer then the dungeon, wouldn't it, Reek?" Numbly, he nodded and whimpered, "Yes Master." Ben looked him over disgusted and then made a scrunched up face. "Does he have to smell as bad as his name? I cannot force these poor girls to live with that smell. He will have to be given at least one bath, then he can smell like the dogs and shit." Beyond embarrassment over such things a long time ago, Reek stared at the ground. Theon felt the sting though and he howled with indignation. I hate him, I hate Ramsay so fucking much. Look what he has turned me into. I hate him. There was nothing for it and Reek tried very hard to follow the dogs. He fell behind them and then behind Ben, then behind Ramsay. Finally, Reek was by himself, only hearing the sounds up ahead. Seeing black spots in front of his eyes, Reek fell down. He nearly convulsed, his legs and feet stabbing him with burning needles. Whining, Reek started to sob, he will never catch up. Ramsay will hurt him and stick him in a cell forever.  

Then he heard sounds of someone coming and prepared for the pain. "Forgive me, Master, I am so sorry. Please, forgive Reek. Good, loyal Reek." Yet the shadow over him made no sound, gave no pain, so Reek looked up. This was someone else he knew, a nightmare from the dungeons. The man was imposing, with jagged teeth and long stringy hair, he looked like a feral beast. His name was Alyn and Theon was well acquainted with his fists and the implements in them sometimes. Like hot pokers, pincers and a club that had tiny spikes on it. Since Reek has started to live in the tiny dark cell, he has not been bothered by anyone but Ramsay. Alyn has been at the table where Ramsay eats and has made taunts towards Reek but nothing further. Why bother Reek now? "I...I am on a hunt with Master." He manged to blurt out and tried to sit up to stand when Alyn knocked him back down with his boot. "Really? I don't see Ramsay anywhere. Maybe you are trying to run away, Reek? You know what happens to runaways, right? Of course you do, stupid of you to try and run anyway." Reek tried to plead and explain that he would never try to run, but Alyn's grin told him he was condemned already.

Above him also appeared two more faces that Theon was terrified of. Skinner, the tall thin one with the skeletal smile and a knife that has tasted Theon's flesh many times. Damon, a large brute with an oiled whip that has created permant lines all Theon's body. Theon looked up at the three and whispered, "Please." Then Reek screamed as loud as he could, "MASTER!" Large hands flipped him over and someone forced his face into the dirt, muffling his cries. His pants were ripped down as steel grips on his arms kept him from stopping them. Theon kept trying anyway, wriggling and screaming, "NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I AM NOT TRYING TO RUN, I SWEAR IT! MERCY, PLEASE!" Just as Reek felt rude fingers trying to poke into his entrance, a whistle cut through the air. Hands fell away and grumbling commenced as the men stood away. Then Ramsay was there, kneeling next to his pet. "Poor thing, you got lost and ran into the boys. Stupid pet, you must try harder to stay with your Master. Don't worry, Reek, I won't let the Boys have you. Not this time at least." Reek rushed into his Master's arms and sobbed broken and grateful, so grateful. I hate him, he planned the whole thing, I hate him so much. Reek ignored Theon because his Master was cooing in such a soft kind voice. He was holding Reek tenderly and that was all the pet needed right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Planned it, he knew, he knew they would do that! Theon screamed, oh, I hate this fucking bastard! Reek couldn't hear him at all, all he could hear was his Master. "Poor stupid pet. I have you now,it is safe, stand up now. There, much better. Try and keep up this time." The voice was amused but kindly and as Reek ate it up, Theon moaned. Tears and sweat poured as Reek struggled to keep up, just managing. Theon knew the only reason they kept up at all was Ramsay was slowing down for him. That alone was terrifying and there was nothing he could do but wait for it. Ahead, Reek could hear a woman screaming for mercy and dogs barking savagely. Ben was grinning, taunting the torn up maid. Ramsay praised both Ben and his dogs, who were pinning the girl down on Ben's command. "Reek, kneel. Stay. Watch."

It was not possible to look away, even Theon would not dare risk losing his eyelids. They were silent as Ramsay raped and bit the crying girl. The suppressed whimpering and twitching started when his Master began to flay the girl alive. It took so long, it was a forever nightmare that would burn into his mind. Reek tried his hardest to focus on his Master's back or hair. He tried to not hear but that was not as easy. Every wet squelch, each grunt, the gruesome sharp ripping, then the pattering of her small heels. The guttural roar of pain that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside her. The smell of piss and shit as she began to convulse her last. None of this could be erased and Theon vomited into the leaves. I hate him. I hate him. This can't be my world now. I can't do this, I have to escape or die trying. Fuck Reek, we need to run, get away from this!

Reek was panicking as well, but not for the same reasons. How could he have been sick like that? How angry will his Master be? With his flaying knife still in hand, what if he cut into Reek's skin with that bloody blade? Damn Theon, he was trying to behave and every time he ruins it! Yes, yes! Of course, I saw the flaying and dying too! That could be us except we don't get to die! So be grateful! Be thankful and behave! Now we might be flayed and he will be mad at us! More time in the cell! More punishment! Stupid Theon! So Reek moved out of his mess and cringed very low, onto his stomach upon hearing Ramsay approach. "Forgive me, Master. I am sorry, truly sorry." A boot appeared before Theon's face and he lunged forward to bite it.

Reek's lips pressed against the leather and kissed reverently. A small chuckle from above made Reek sob with relief. "Little pet, the scare of the boys and this flaying have been too much for my weakling. You need to learn to enjoy my hunts, Reek, I like to bring my pets with me. You are going to learn to do much better, aren't you?" Reek nodded eagerly. Bending down, Ramsay scooped Reek up into his arms, so easily that Theon cried harder. With a smirk and something dark in his eyes, Ramsay carried his pet back inside. Reek didn't want to go back to his dark cell and clung tight to his Master, whimpering. He was stunned to feel a kiss planted fondly on his head and to hear Ramsay say, "Little cowardly thing. Are you so scared of that cell? Or are you scared to be without your Master?"

Knowing an opportunity when he hears one, Reek replies fast. "Scared to be without my Master." He nuzzled timidly into Ramsay's chin, his hands very gently pressing against his broad chest. "Good pet. Very well, perhaps since you were given such a scare from the boys, you can come inside." That voice was sharper, it was hungry and Theon ranted at Reek. He might have just left us unhurt in the cell! What do you think he will do inside? It is another trick to cause us more torture and agony! Reek will not listen, he is warm in his Master's arms, carried safely inside the keep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Reek clung to Ramsay's velvet tunic and allowed his head to rest against his broad shoulder. His Master was being so kind right now, how could he not feel so grateful? Theon sobbed deep inside because this was another trick to hurt him. Fucking bastard, Snow bastard! Whining at the commotion in his head, Reek burrowed his head further into Ramsay. Chuckling, Ramsay easily carried his pet upstairs into his own chambers. "Silly coward, I have you. No one will hurt my little Reek. Only me." Reek has forgotten what warmth felt like until now. He moans in pure delight and tears fall. Ramsay set his pet down in front of the fire and warned, "Stay and do not move, Reek." Eager to obey, Reek whispered, "Yes Master."  The flames crackled and Reek luxuriated in it's warmth as he kept his eyes on Ramsay.

He watched as Ramsay put his cloak and hunting gloves away then removed all his blood soaked clothing. Ramsay used a cloth to clean his body of the blood, ignoring his pet. Only after he was clean and in a robe did he begin to approach his pet. Reek whimpered but dared not move an inch, even when the hem of Ramsay's robe came close to his face. He was ready to open his mouth, to please his Master when words through him off guard.  "No, Reek. That is not what I want right now. Stand up, pet." Reek stood up and Theon screamed, Oh for the love of the Gods! He has weapons on the wall! We can try to kill him, try to run, anything! Please, don't you know what will happen next? "Take off all your clothing for me, Reek." A sob burst out of his lungs, but Reek slowly removed his rags, only hesitating for a second about his breeches. "Reek? Take off your breeches. Now." Nodding, Reek fought Theon for use of those stiff fingers.

Standing without clothing, Reek struggled to keep his hands from covering those awful scars. Theon wanted to badly, but Reek knew, just knew it would get him hurt. "Very good, you did not cover yourself from your Master. Now open your legs a little bit more. You belong to me, pet. Don't you think your Master should always have access to his own pet?" I HATE YOU! BASTARD! SNOW! DON'T TOUCH ME! "Yes Master. Your pet, your Reek." Stop, please, you have to go away, he will hurt us! HE WILL HURT US ANYWAY, DON'T YOU SEE THAT? I don't care, he will be gentler if I am good. Ramsay stroked Reek's flesh, paying special attention to scars, cuts and raw flesh. Pressing on bruises, causing Reek to tremble and whimper. When the large hand covered that spot, that shameful place, Theon howled. Reek gave a soft whine to cover it and did not move away from his Master's touch. Sweeping Reek up in his arms again, causing the pet to cry out in terror, Ramsay bit his neck. Teeth sank deeply and Reek screamed as his blood welled up. Ramsay tenderly licked away the crimson droplets. "That will scar. I am going to add to it until it is deep. You should be happy I am marking you as mine, Reek."

"I am so grateful to you, Master. Thank you for marking me." He stammered out as Theon raged, thrashing against his own mind. "Go lay on my bed, Reek." Whimpering, he inched toward the large bed, the posts etched with scenes of violence. "Faster, pet." Ramsay's voice was still even, but there was a slight edge now that sent Reek nearly staggering. "Forgive me, Master." Reek lay flat on the bed, his arms at his sides, remembering to open his legs. Theon sent tears of humiliation out of his eyes, Reek tried not to tremble, not to beg for mercy. He has to be good. He knows, same as Theon, this was when Ramsay will rape him, like the men would have. The terror is no less, Ramsay is far more dangerous then those rough boys. Slowly Ramsay climbed over his little, cringing pet, grinning playfully. "Look how scared you are, poor thing! You'd think I was going to savage you! Hush now. You want to be good for your Master, don't you?" Nodding, Reek couldn't help but beg. "Yes Master, I want to be good. Please, please, I am a good pet. Don't hurt me like...like the boys..."

Ramsay was on all fours over his pet and the soft pleading made him so hard. He licked up the salty tears from his little Reek's face and spoke soothingly. "This will help you forget all about those bad boys, Reek. I want you only to think of me, to want to make me happy." When he leaned in to kiss Reek, the pet opened his mouth obediently, whining when Ramsay bit his lips and tongue hard. Reek felt Ramsay's hard cock begin to rub his scars and he cried out not meaning to. "Master, please!" Instantly, he paled and muttered an apology for his daring. Frantically, he kissed his Master's shoulders and chest in supplication. "I am being very patient with you, Reek. You must try harder to be a good boy. Think of what Skinner, Damon and Alyn would have done to you. Ripping you open with their cocks over and over. The maester would have to stitch your insides back up. You don't want me to take you like that, do you? Does my little Reek need such rough treatment to be a scared, good little bitch for his Master?" 

"Good Reek, scared, good little bitch, Master." Reek whispered as Theon growled, I hate you. I hate you.


	8. Chapter 8

Even Theon was starting to wish that Ramsay would just get on with it. A quick bloody rape then it would be over and Ramsay pleased. No, the hateful bastard couldn't even give that much mercy. In between licking and biting Reek's body, Ramsay would speak. "Little timid pet, tell me how much you love your Master. You do love me, don't you?" HATE YOU! OH, I HATE YOU SO MUCH, HATE YOU HATE "Reek loves his Master." "Good. As long as you love me, fear me and stay loyal, no more cells for you. Tomorrow you may move in the kennels."  Reek gave true thanks to his Master while Theon thought about living in a cage.

Ramsay thrust Reek's legs up suddenly and told his pet not to look away. "I own all of you, Reek. Even how you feel and think is mine." "Yes, Master!" The words nearly shrieked out of him as two dry fingers thrust deep. Reek moaned at the awful feeling of it. Theon thrashed, the humiliation, tearing pain of intrusion was unbearable. How could he ever endure Ramsay's cock? It wasn't possible and he fought Reek for control of their body. Reek cried out and knew he was losing control. Giving the ultimate betrayal, Reek screamed to his Master for help. "Master, help me! I am trying so hard to be good, I am! But I..I...can't stay still, I am afraid I will struggle."

Theon was enraged, infuriated and it shone straight through at Ramsay. "Oh, poor little pet. You are still suffering with that pesky bad kraken, aren't you? Don't worry, my Reek. I am not mad at you, lovely boy." Ramsay's ice blue eyes looked deep and pinned Theon. "You keep forgetting. You are not a proud little prince or a lord. It hurts me that you can say you love me, but forget something so important to me, Reek. Tell me again that you love me, pet, I will be merciful." Reek instantly responded, Theon shrinking in fear of the kind voice. "I love you, Master." Ramsay gave his pet a very feather soft kiss on the lips. "Good boy, Reek. I will not take a finger or toe for your audacity.You were very honest and respectful to confess your bad thoughts, so I won't break any bones or take any teeth."

With a sob, Reek timidly thanked his Master for such mercy and waited, terrified. Ramsay leaned over the bed to his little dresser for a moment. When he loomed over his pet again, there was the flash of his flaying knife. "But..Master, you said, you said no flaying!" Giving a little chuckle, Ramsay tousled Reek's hair. "I am so fond of my stupid headed little one. I said I would not take a finger or a toe. I did not mention the act of flaying at all, Reek. Silly boy. Now, I want you to stay very still for me. You may scream and beg all you wish, but unless I order it, do not move. If you can obey that, I will only remove one nipple."

Reek held tight to the bed posts above him and screeched to the heavens. "Try and relax a small bit, Reek, you are going to tear my delicate work." ANYTHING ELSE IMPOSSIBLE YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO FUCKING DO? "Yes Master, sorry Master." He tried deep breathing, whimpers tore out of him but Reek tried to relax somehow. It was then that Ramsay forced his cock into his pet. At Reek's howls of pain, Ramsay thrust harder until he was deep inside. "Hush now, Reek. I will take a small moment and not move. See how merciful I am to you, pet? I will give you a chance to be ready to fuck me. You tell me when it doesn't hurt so badly."

Before Theon could even scream about a trap, Ramsay went back to the half flayed nipple. Even though Reek screamed he was ready, begging to fuck his Master, his nipple was removed. As Ramsay leaned down to lick at the red ruin, he plunged into his pet again. Thrusting brutally, Ramsay was pushed into orgasm by hearing Reek's pathetic whimper. "Please, fuck your Reek, Master. Thank you for your mercy." Theon felt scaled and drowned as Ramsay growled over him, filling him. Taking over even his insides now. I hate you, I hate you and I hate Reek. Tenderly, Ramsay washed and bandaged Reek's wound before bringing his pet before the fire. "You may curl up here on my wolf pelt for tonight. In the morning, you will be brought to Ben at the kennels."     

Reek had kissed Ramsay's feet in gratitude. Then he curled up and slept, soothed by the fire's warmth, comforted by soft fur. Theon was feeling every bit of the pain of it all for the both of them. He was also feeling very small and cold. He envied Reek the sleep and seethed about Ramsay for some time. In the morning Reek discovered he was still feeling grateful. Master allowed his pet nearly half of his breakfast, so much food. He even let his pet drink some milk out of the cat's dish. Ramsay did bend Reek over the huge wooden table and fuck him in front of all the servants. Everyone heard Reek's shameful cries and Ramsay's skin slapping against his dirty creature. The whole walk to the kennels, Theon felt come and blood dripping through his breeches. I hate him.

Reek was grateful for the bath that Ben gave him when Ramsay left. It was ice cold water and harsh soap that burned through his wounds. Yet even as he cried, Reek was grateful. Theon was grateful then too. To be clean was amazing and he felt a tiny bit refreshed. It was hard to get on his hands and knees after, crawl on dirty, feces smeared hay into a cage. However, Reek was silent and obedient, hiding Theon's disgust deep down. The pain of his lost nipple is a reminder to never let Theon out again. Ever. "Unless I give you permission, you never speak words. Unless I give you permission, you do not stand or move like a human. You are a dog as far as I am concerned. You act like one, I will treat you like one. Act like you have the right to be a person and I will make you regret it. I will make you regret ever being born. Are we understood?"

Carefully, Reek looked at Ben's boots and gave a small whine. "Very good, Reek. I think we are going to get along just fine." Theon doubted it very much, hating Ramsay even more as he slunk into a small cage.


	9. Chapter 9

Theon's main problem at first was the dogs. All outdoor hunting animals, only ever indoors to eat at dinner. Trained to track and kill, only allowing Ben or Ramsay touch them without attacking. When Ben released him and the other dogs into the main kennel area, it began. The dogs growled, hackles raised, teeth bared and Reek instinctively went very low. "Keep your eyes and head down to the ground while they sniff you." Called Ben who was keeping a close eye, but not intervening. Trembling in fear of being torn to shreds, Reek's forehead nearly touched the ground, limbs tucked close in and his eyes stared hard at the dirt in front of his face. Growls grew more menacing and he could now feel breath on his neck as the largest stood over him. After a moment her nose came down then other noses poked at him, Theon still did not move. Finally the large one snorted and moved away, others followed. Others still came to nose him and nudge at him. "You are safe now. They are accepting you, but be careful, you are the runt, the weak one and they know it." Without a sound, Reek very slowly and carefully went to his hands and knees, raising his head a little. If his head came up slightly too high, either a dog would snarl or Ben's strap would hit hard. Reek would yelp and Theon would curse.

Reek is allowed to share the water and food that Ben puts out twice a day. A huge troth of water and a large bowl of discarded breakfast and lunch scraps. The problem was when Reek tried to get close to the food or drink, the dogs bit him. They would leap and bite until the crying man would scuttle away, bloody and frustrated. He would wait until they were done, then creep over. There would be nothing left in the bowl, but there was usually still water left. By the time evening meal has come along and he could go to his Master, he was starved. Reek started to look forward to seeing his Master every night. Theon reminds him that his beloved Ramsay abuses, humiliates and even rapes him in front of all. It doesn't matter how, no matter how much Theon screams his hate, Reek doesn't care. His Master feeds him and pets him kindly. He gives Reek questions to answer and permission to use his voice. Ramsay lets Reek walk up the stairs behind him like a real person does. These things are worth anything his Master wishes to do to him. I fucking hate him and I hate you! Theon screams, but Reek has noticed that these screams are getting weaker and weaker. Reek tried to remember to always be a dog around Ben. If he remains behaved then Ben only hits him when Reel moves slower than Ben wants.

Once a week Ben has Reek stand up and he gets to use his hands too. This is when Ben has Reek clean out the cages and kennel. He scrubs the wooden floors down and adds clean straw. Reek makes sure every bowl is scrubbed clean, that all leashes and collars are repaired and hung up neatly. Theon looked forward to this every week, to be able to act like a person, even a dirty, mute one. Whenever Theon accidentally uses his voice or hands without permission the reaction is instant. A muzzle is attached and Reek is strapped until his back is bloody and bruised. Then he is forced into a small box with only one small hole in it. It is where Ben puts bad, out of control dogs. He is usually kept in there for a few hours. When released, Reek gratefully sobs and licks Ben's boots and hands in apology.  Later that night, while Ben drank and petted the dogs at his feet, company came. Reek had been accepted enough that he was within the pile of fur against Ben's legs. It was that hulking brute Damon and the sadistic Skinner. Reek whimpered and buried himself deeper into the dogs. The boys sat down with Ben and they began to chat, sharing more ale that they had brought.

It wasn't until a few dogs decided to play fight that Reek was noticed. When the younger dogs all ran off to roughhouse Reek was visible among the other dogs. Terrified at the leers from the two men, Reek tried to hide under Ben's chair. Laughing, Ben said, "Excuse the new hound, boys. He is timid, the runt of this litter. Ramsay's favorite though." His voice had a mild warning in it. "Don't get worried, Ben. We won't rape him or nothing. He is a dog though, right?" For the next hour, he fetched balls and sticks in the courtyard for them. Ben had put the dogs away and stayed nearby with a stern eye. Reek was very careful to keep his head and eyes down. To keep his mouth shut and never move like anything but an animal. He was near to collapsing when Ben called a halt to the games. "He needs to sleep, I need to sleep. Come back and play with him tomorrow if you want to." Theon was busy adding Ben, Damon and Skinner's name to his hate list. Reek simply was grateful to Ben for not letting the men hurt him and allowing him to rest. Reek curled into the straw which no longer bothers his skin much, he has grown used to it. Better than hanging off wood, better than a cell full of dark, cold and biting rats. Theon doesn't agree at all. He hates them all with a burning fire that should smolder the straw. But it doesn't because Reek can barely hear Theon anymore. 


	10. Chapter 10

Reek's life started to have predictability, at least a bit. Of course Ramsay always came up with new challenges for his pet. He always had new games to try out but Reek has learned his rules now. That never changed and so Reek clung to that. Ben's rules and routines never changed unless Ramsay wished for a sudden hunt. Yet Reek could accept that soon enough. The hunts were familiar, if hated. Reek knew what to expect, how to act during them. He ran behind the dogs, far behind, but he never lost sight of his Master. Keeping his eyes on Ramsay while he raped and skinned his victims. Reek knew when to crawl forward to clean Ramsay with his mouth. Theon shied far away from the horror, from the taste of blood and come. Reek reveled in it because it meant Master's urge to flay someone has been satisfied. It meant that Reek would not be part of a game that could end in a blade. This was worth anything, everything.

The only true unpredictable thing left in his world were Skinner and Damon. Even Alyn and Dick rarely bothered to do more than kick at him on occasion. For some reason the other two men seemed to delight in a human dog to torment. To his credit and Reek's great relief Ben never let it go very far before halting the men at their games. Yet, they have progressed past simple fetch games. When Ben leaves to tend to the other dogs, the men have forced Reek to show them his shameful scars. He sobbed as they masturbated to it, on it. Then they threatened to cut out his tongue if he dared to say a word to Ben. Reek swore to never say a word, believing the boys would do what they promised. They were good friends of his Master. Reek was not favored enough to dare speak to Ramsay about this. He was a jealous Master and would blame Reek for their interest. Reek started staying closer than ever to Ben whenever there was a chance the terror duo would be around.

Theon knew almost before Reek did when the boys would show up. His skin would crawl and his eyes would instantly fill with tears of dread. He would try and flee into Ben's direct presence as if this would truly shield him. The boys would simply play games that Ben would approve of. They would do this until either Ben made them leave or until his attention was diverted. This has been happening more often since three of the dogs have come down with some illness. Reek's other terror was what if Ramsay ever came to the kennels and found the boys forcing Reek to pleasure them? He would take so much more than just a few toes for that, wouldn't he? Skinner and Damon are now making the pet use his mangled hands. One of the dogs has died and Ben puts all the hounds including Reek into the pen for some fresh air. "I am going to bury her, Reek. She was my best hunter and deserves my personal touch." Ben had said before walking away with his heavy burden in a sack. Reek was sad too, as were the other dogs. They all piled together for comfort and things were peaceful for a time.

Reek's skin began to crawl and he started to whimper in fear. The rough calling for Reek made him cringe down low before reluctantly coming forward. He knew that not going to the boys would just make it worse on him, so Reek left the warmth of the dogs. Skinner opened the pen and Reek crawled out of it, his head down low in fearful surrender. In his eagerness to play, the man forgot to firmly latch the pen. Reek followed Damon and Skinner into a nearby shack. The door had no lock and often came open a bit but it was far enough away from prying eyes. That was all that Skinner and Damon cared about. It was pointless to lock the door, both knew Reek was too much of a coward to dare run away. "Up on your knees, Reek. Today we want to use your mouth. I want to know how well Ramsay has taught you to suck, bitch." Leered Damon and Skinner began to undo his breeches. Reek felt tears come down his cheeks and his stomach lurched. "Please, Master wouldn't want me to do that. I will use my hands, please?" Skinner kicked Reek hard in that tender scar. With a scream of agony, Reek curled up on the floor, clutching his aching scars.

"Kneel up and start to suck or I'll think you want us to fuck you instead, filthy little whore." Threatened Damon and Reek started to obey. Meekly, he opened his mouth and then the door burst open. Snarling teeth, claws and fur came piling in and held the men at bay. Reek scrambled to a wall and pressed himself there, sobbing. He wanted badly to run away but didn't dare to. What if they came after him and raped him? "Don't you dare move, Reek!" Snarled Skinner, who was trying to back the dogs off. Theon screamed at Reek to run, to flee while he had the chance and that decided it. Reek kept his eyes lowered and timidly pleaded, "I won't. Please don't hurt me, Skinner. I won't move." Damon has managed to throw one of the larger dogs into the wall, causing it to yelp. This caused the other dogs to bark and howl. A shadow came into the doorway and there was Ben with a thunderous expression. "What did you two assholes do to my dogs? Why are they trying to attack you, what did you do to Reek?"  Ben looked down at Reek then did something shocking.

"Reek, I am giving you permission this one time to speak to me. I want to know if they hurt you. Did Damon and Skinner try and make you pleasure them? Tell me the truth, dog." The hounds kept the two against the wall and Ben was in front of Reek. Yet his skin crawled and Reek was not enough Theon anymore to be even a bit brave. "They didn't do anything to me. They let me out of the pen to play games." Ben sighed and told Reek to crawl back to his cage for the night. After the pet had scuttled away, Ben turned to the dogs and called them off. "Next time you try something like this, I will let those dogs rip your cocks off. Reek might be too scared to tell the truth, but I know what you tried. Think about what Ramsay would do to you both if he ever caught you." That very night Ben added padlocks to the cages and the outside pen. He kept one key for himself and the other for Ramsay. The next thing he did was teach the girls to attack anyone other than Ben or Ramsay that tried to climb into the locked pen. He also praised the dogs when they would growl at anyone who got too close to Reek. Only when Ramsay or Ben came over to Reek did the dogs not react. Theon hoped this would be enough to discourage the boys, but Reek's skin still crawled in warning. 


	11. Chapter 11

Theon was dying, he wasn't sure if he was happy about this or not, but Reek was happy. Well, as happy as a creature that is always scared and hurt can be. Yet, unlike Theon who remembers what it was like to be whole and physically uninjured, Reek was born to torment. For a simple pet who has always known terror and agony, the slightest mercies are great pleasures. To be fed on a dirty floor, scraps that the dogs even ignore, is a dining delight when you are a creature that contemplating eating his own fingers to survive. Brutal rape in front of anyone who cared to look is a mercy when your Master could use a stick in you instead, or a hot poker. Living in a dog cage is paradise compared to being strapped to a wooden cross. Reek has been born timid, shaking and sobbing, groveling comes naturally to him.

There is nothing Reek won't do for his Master, nothing at all. Theon began to sink when Ramsay brought him to Moat Cailin. When he stared at his own people flayed to death, watching it through Reek's emotionless face. Ramsay couldn't see him among the storm colored eyes. Reek allowed Theon to flail and scream among the waves, praying for the Drowned God to take this miserable kraken away. He started to drown, but Theon still came to the surface once in a very great while. Never for long, each time it was for less time and Reek forgot this other one's name. He just knew that a small sea animal thrashed every now and then. Each push down was harder and Theon grew tired of fighting against it.

Winter got bored with it's warnings and threats. It descended one night in full fury, ice and snow destroyed, recreated and buried. Winterfell was one of the first victims, buried deep as unending snow poured down from always dark skies. Day and night were the same and the only concerns were surviving the storms. Everyone in Winterfell was ordered to try and dig even small paths in the unending snow. From the lowest, Reek, to the highest, Ramsay himself, everyone battled the snow. Stannis could not have fought as hard as these folks did.

Three servants died, simply buried slowly under the very snow they shoveled. Yellow Dick died of hypothermia and Alyn lost four toes to frostbite. For all their efforts, Winterfell was buried deep. Snowy tunnels were built so that buildings could be traveled to. Food began to be less appealing and less amounts of it. Hunters would climb out the windows or rooftops to walk out onto the firmly packed snow. Rarely could they bring back more than small birds or small weasels. Reek felt very lucky that his Master had already taught him to handle hunger. The others all complained, but not Reek and Ramsay would rub his head gently.

 While men were slaughtering horses for meat, Ben took the dogs and Reek to the flat roof above the next building. Looking at the nearly chilling sight of tree tops barely sticking out of the raging snow, Reek huddled into tattered furs. Ben has given Reek permission to walk when they are in the snowy world of ice, ladders and snow that can reach up and drown you. With one eye on the dogs that ran out onto the marked areas the hunters said were safe, Ben joked to Reek. "If you ever wondered what it would've been like to take the black, go to the Wall..here it is!" Reek gave a bark of laughter and stared at snowy shadows dancing past the torchlight. 

The tunnels gave access to the other buildings, but it was freezing in them and servants have died traveling them. Also, they tend to collapse easily, causing those who use them to try and run fast, falling to break bones. Others travel them slowly, watching the ice, those usually end up freezing to death or losing pieces to frostbite. Therefore, most did not leave their own areas, unless they had to. Ben still takes the pets to the keep at mealtimes, it is the one time everyone will brave the tunnels. It is the only meal of the day now, while food is scarce. Ramsay lets his pet kneel at his side or sit in his lap during dinner. He hand feeds his Reek, who nuzzles affectionately, staring up with huge scared obedient eyes. Ramsay will keep Reek sometimes in his room all night, but most nights a grumbling servant must travel the hellish tunnels to return the pet to Ben.

Ben is feeling the isolation worse than others. He loves dogs more than people, that is true, but even Ben needs human contact. Thus Ben has lifted his no speaking rule on Reek, as long as the pet talks as a pet. Reek must always keep his voice very low and so humble. In fact, the dumber he sounds, the more comfortable Ben is with it. Reek follows Ben about and listens, only commenting if it seems the man wishes it. The only time Reek ever speaks first is to ask a question. He will crouch down directly in front of Ben, with his head and eyes low, waiting for permission. Theon sometimes breaks the surface of water to hear Reek speaking and Theon thinks in horror, I don't sound like that! Is this what Ramsay and Ben have turned him into? I hate him, I hate both of them.

So when Theon peered past the snowy shadows and saw Wildlings coming, he gave no warning. Reek saw strangely dressed strangers and forgot himself.  "Ben! Ben, look!" The kennel master turned in surprise and some anger, how dare Reek speak like that? He will muzzle him, whip him and deny Reek words for a week. Ben simply cannot go longer than that without hearing a human voice. Then he saw the terror in Reek's face and the Wildlings advancing. Five of them and only Ben, Reek and dogs against them. "Girls, attack!" Ben's command sent the dogs flying to kill. Arrows began to pierce the poor hounds and Ben shoved Reek. "Go! Raise the alarms, scream, rouse everyone!" Reek stumbled through the door and nearly killed himself on the ladder. 

"PLEASE! HELP! WILDLINGS ARE ATTACKING! RAISE THE ALARM! PLEASE HELP, THEY ARE KILLING THE GIRLS! THEY WILL KILL BEN!"  Reek screamed this until he could no longer make a whisper. Bells rang, men ran and Ramsay caught his staggering pet. "Reek, you go to my chambers and lock the door. Stay there, hide and be very quiet until I come for you. Good boy." Ramsay ran past his pet then, saying to Damon, "What if these are sent by Stannis to add some chaos before he can dig out his army? Let's foil their plans, too bad we can't send their genitals and heads back to that burning king." Reek went straight to Ramsay's room. He stood in front of the large crackling fire and wept. The bells finally stopped wringing and voices stopped yelling. It was more than five, he could tell that much. What if it was Stannis? Reek crawled under the bed and waited to see who would come inside that door. Theon hoped it was someone with a sword for his neck. I hate him, I hate him. 


	12. Chapter 12

When the door opened, Reek had to stifle a cry of fear. It was Ramsay's boots and Theon began to cry as Reek crawled out from under the bed. "Poor little pet, were you scared for me?" Came the taunting voice, but Ramsay sounded pleased and Reek nodded. "Y..Yes Master." Peeking up at his Master, not daring to meet his eyes in case Theon was lurking in them, Reek noted the bloody cuts. "You are hurt, Master?" "Just scratches, Reek. You can clean them for me and comfort me."  Eager to please, to be close to his Master, Reek rushed to get a damp cloth and dab at the deep cuts. "I am afraid that Ben was injured, but he will heal. He'll walk with a limp now, he is pissed about it. I could tell that he was afraid I will release him of his position. I won't, not as long as he can still train. Perhaps I will allow him an apprentice." Ramsay mused as Reek tended to him. "I am pleased that you roused the keep before it was too late. You have become so loyal and obedient." Reek began to sob in gratitude and something so close to love it caused Theon agony.

A fist yanked at Reek's snarls hard, forcing him to look into his Master's blazing, icy eyes. With a whimper Reek stared into the scary depths and gave back submission, worship. Ramsay stared and saw his lovely pet on the surface and he accepted the emotions as his due. Yet deep down, swirling in that stormy sea was a kraken, he was sure of it. Drowning, almost gone now and Ramsay just needed to give one last push. The perfect opportunity was here and Ramsay was sure this will kill Theon forever. Giving a smirk to his pet, Ramsay spoke so softly, as if to a very simple minded child. "Reek, you are such a very good boy for me. You have become very special to me, my very own creation. I want the truth now, do you really love me? My little special pet?" Reek's voice was so broken, so honest that it hurt to hear, "Yes, I love you. I am grateful, please, I want to be your special pet." Ramsay saw the truth in those fragmented eyes and felt warmth. "Good. Do you trust your master, Reek?" There was only one answer to that question. Reek nodded and said of course while Theon screamed NO!

"I want you to take a little walk with me, Reek. There is something I want to show you. Don't worry, I will stay with you the whole time." Reek was terrified at this change in Ramsay's demeanor. He knew this voice and that face, it means his Master has discovers a new game. Shuddering, Reek walks beside his master, who has his arm slung around his pet. That is not normal at all and Theon treads water, threatened by a looming tsunami. Reek began whimpering as Ramsay brought him to the dungeons. "Hush, pet, it is not the cross or a cell for you. You have been a very good boy, I am not punishing you. I swear it. I have some Wildlings still alive down here. I want you to meet them, speak with them, that is all. You shake so much, so thin that those bones rattle! Poor pet, you need to eat more. Of course, there are some plump rats down here, I think!" Ramsay laughed and Theon snarled, gaining strength from insult, from pride. Reek started to sob, out of sheer terror. Afraid that Theon might grow and come bursting out, scared that Ramsay might put him through more torture.

"Trust me, Reek. Everything I do for you has a purpose. I know what is best for you, remember? I am all you have, pet. Even Ben and the hounds are your friends because I allow it. Even when I cause you pain or upset, it is for your own good." Reek nodded, holding his hands tight against his chest, tears streaming. He found himself glad for Ramsay's strong, heavy arm now. Ramsay pulled Reek closer and allowed the pet to press against him. Skinner leered at Reek then opened the largest cell. "Got three of them in here, all still alive and feisty. Fucking savages had to be chained by all seven of us!" Ramsay grinned at Skinner and told him to follow them in. Giving Reek a sudden push, the pet stumbled into the dark, stinking room. With a near scream, Reek curled up onto the floor in a ball. Chains rattled and threats, curses echoed around the room. Ramsay came in and with him came Skinner with a torch. Reek could see three men, one chained to each wall. "That one, dear Reek, is a Thenn. They are cannibals you know. Take a close look, pet." Timidly, Reek looked at the large, bald man that was baring his teeth at him. Ramsay pulled Reek to his feet then stood directly behind him.

To his horror Reek felt Ramsay begin to slowly push him towards the cannibal. "You wouldn't be worth eating. Barely any meat to you, boy. I would use you for stock in a soup, though. Once we washed the filth off of you." Whimpering, Reek tried to think what Ramsay wanted from him to stop this. "Please Master! Don't let him eat me, don't let him make me into soup!" It was the only thing his panicked mind could think to say and Ramsay laughed heartily. "Oh, Reek. You amuse me so much sometimes! Very well, cowardly pet, let us visit another Wildling." Reek whimpered a thank you as Ramsay pushed Reek towards a very shaggy, very large man. This could be a giant and the pet whined as he got closer. "Look how large he is, Reek. He could squish you with one foot! Really crane your head back to see his head! See his face, Reek? He would rip you apart if I let him!" Ramsay's voice was sweet poison and the Wildling growled menacingly. "Little creature, I would tear your guts out of you and make you eat them. I could rip your arms off like snapping twigs. Then I am going to shove your limbs up this bastard's asshole!" Ramsay stiffened behind Reek and simply said, "Well, that was quite rude, wasn't it, Reek?"

As the pet meekly agreed, Ramsay brought him before the next Wildling who was silent. His gaze fell upon the creature and he sneered with disgust. The man was not as large and had many scars, he looked like a true savage. His snarled, long black hair nearly covered his face but Theon knew and he screamed. He forced himself to cling to sharp rocks that have appeared in the endless ocean. He KNEW and Reek moaned. Reek cannot lie to his Master, Reek cannot keep a secret from his Master. Theon tried so hard, he tried to smother this stinking disgusting creature that has taken over his mind. Oh please, don't! I have betrayed so many, I can't do it again! Please don't make me! Ramsay looked at the Wildling and cheerfully began. "No threats to offer my pet? Reek wants to know what you would do to him if you were freed? My creature needs to hear it. Go on, get out some aggression. Silence doesn't work for me, it bores me." Ramsay was warning the sullen, wounded man who stared only at Reek. The broken man doesn't look at those eyes, he cannot. Reek doesn't know this man but Theon does and Reek may not keep secrets. That is not what a good, loyal, loving pet does.

Taking a deep breath, Reek tried to speak. He was suddenly pulled down into a stormy blackness. Theon and Reek thrashed, while Ramsay taunted the chained man. "I wonder if I started carving your pretty face if you would speak for me then?" Reek was unable to breathe, frozen in battle, Theon was drowning him. "Maybe I will flay the right side of your face. Remove your one of your eyes, you could be our resident freak. I can twist your bones, break them and turn you into a broken joke to scuttle about. Put you in a funny costume and teach you tricks. That would be worse than just slowly killing you." Reek and Theon thrashed in the water and here came the tsunami. It towered and glistened it was terrifyingly beautiful. When it crashed down there was brilliance, such weight such agony, crushing, destroying, scouring everything that ever was. It receded and left nothing, no trace of the kraken or the struggling pet. Pure dirt, calm waters and the sun was brilliance.

Ramsay was getting impatient with this arrogant, proud prisoner and with his Reek. The pet was standing frozen and he could see the fight in those large eyes. Then Reek lifted his head and looked into his Master's eyes. "Master, this is not a Wildling. This is Jon Snow, his father was Ned Stark." Jon snarled and finally, words came out. "Fuck you, Theon! Traitor! Turncloak! Murderer! You betrayed Robb and killed two boys! Just because Bran and Rickon got away doesn't change what you have done! You should be dead! Want to know what I would do to you, you-" A fist dislocated Jon's jaw and Ramsay turned to his sobbing pet. With a true smile, Ramsay held Reek's face in his hands. "Such a good boy, Reek. Thank you for telling me the truth. The game is over and you won. My loyal, loving pet forever." Reek saw then that Ramsay already knew who Jon was, but he was trusting Reek to give him the truth. The broken pet was elated that he pleased his Master. That he was a good enough pet to earn such a smile. I love him. He is everything to me. Master is all I have and he cares about me. Jon's words and the men swarming him no longer mattered to Reek. I love him. I am grateful for Ramsay, he has saved me.


End file.
